Yugi Muto's Single Studio Apartment
by Dookaller
Summary: When Seto Kaiba takes note of his younger brother's frequent visits with the King of Games, he becomes obsessed with uncovering the truth behind their friendship. After he gets to the bottom of it, he decides that what happens at Yugi Muto's single studio apartment should stay there.


~This was written for a challenge entitled _Awkward Situations.~_

* * *

_"I thought he was turning him against me," Seto Kaiba said to a maid, and or no one in particular, "I thought he was brainwashing him."_

_"You assume the worst of people."_

_"Oh, because this is so much better."_

_The maid shrunk away from his gaze and went to the window of her boss' office to water a plant he had growing there._

_"You're not going to say anything else?" Kaiba chided her._

_"I didn't know if you wanted me to… Did you say anything to younger Kaiba when you thought this?"_

_"I tried talking to Mokuba, but he's always so vague about his life outside of this house… I suppose it all makes sense now…"_

_"Well he is 17."_

_"Mmm, but that's not the reason… god I couldn't even say anything…" Kaiba's breath silenced the room like a noxious gas. His embarrassment seemed to solidify in the air around him with each sigh. He must've noticed something to this extent because he took his next breath, both in and out through his nose before saying, "I just wanted to make sure he was okay…"_

Skulking up a long set of stairs, walked Seto Kaiba: Early 20s, wearing a light blue collared shirt and navy blue tie, composed, even in the most nervous worry. He took long measured steps up the stairs to Yugi Muto's single studio apartment. He knew his brother was here. He came here all the time, saying, "I just like to talk to him, he gives good advice… Get off my back Seto." That last biting sentence echoed in the elder Kaiba's mind like a bee buzzing in his ear. _Get off my back Seto…_ Mokuba was never like that. He never spoke that way. There was something he wasn't saying. Something Mokuba Kaiba couldn't say about Seto Kaiba's arch rival. What was Yugi doing? Influencing him to speak that way to his brother! Turning him against the only family he'd ever really known! He wouldn't allow that, he would confront him. Stop whatever mind games he was playing with his brother.

He drew ever closer to the door of Yugi's little apartment, and there in the narrow hallway, he began to hear voices.

"Stop this," Yugi said in his most commanding voice, followed by a tiny whine that could have only been from Mokuba.

"Listen to me. You will do as I say," he heard Yugi speak again. Yugi's voice was relatively calm but harsh and firm. It made Kaiba's blood boil.

"How dare you speak to my brother that way," Kaiba said under his breath before grabbing hold of the handle of Yugi's door. Yugi only locked it at night or when he was out, so Kaiba was able to slowly push it open.

In the last few moments, before the door opened all the way, Kaiba heard his little brother say something very simple, "Mmm, I don't think so," and then saw something he never expected. There on the floor on Yugi's futon was Mokuba positioned on all fours… On top of Yugi, who was leaning back on his right hand, left hand pushing against Mokuba, attempting feebly to hold him back, shirt half unbuttoned, a slight frown on his face, and Mokuba's lips on his.

It was only a split second that he saw the ginger kiss before letting the single word drip from his lips, "Mokuba…?"

Was it his voice, the sound of the door, or the mere presence of another human being that alerted them? Impossible to tell, but it was all one abrupt moment. Seto Kaiba opened the door with his brother's name in his mouth, onto an intimacy immediately broken with Yugi's reply, "K-Kaiba?" followed by Mokuba's soft startled voice, "Seto?"

They didn't even move away from each other; they were too startled. They just stared at Kaiba wide eyed as he gaped at them, conflicted as to what reaction was most appropriate and made him the best rival, brother, and man.

_"I couldn't just start screaming in someone else's house… especially not when Mokuba was obviously the aggressor… And we just had a talk recently about me excepting him for who he is… It was uncomfortable to say the least. What was I supposed to do? To say? I thought of nothing that would paint me in a good light… So I just left. I didn't say anything. I just left."_

_"I'm sure everything will be fine Sir," The maid said as she wiped down his bookshelves. But just as she was about to get on her knees to get the bottom shelves there was a light knock on the door, "Should I get the…?" she started to ask but then the door opened just slightly on its own._

_"Seto?"_

_Kaiba didn't respond, he just raised an eyebrow. Mokuba opened the door just wide enough for him to slip inside. _

_"Seto, we should talk…" he said looking at the floor and then to the maid. Soon Kaiba looked to her too, and she shuffled uncomfortably._

_"Well, I should probably go clean the kitchen," the maid said before exiting the room as quietly and quickly as possible. She stiffly strode down the hallway as though someone was inspecting her. She relaxed when she saw the stair and as she stepped upon it, said to herself, "Well, that was awkward."_


End file.
